The Words That Make Sense
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: It was like he had complete control over her. She would always succumb to his affectionate ways. He was just too irresistible and attractive. Plus, his personality intrigued her greatly and was the best part about the guy. Katniss began to wonder if it had been wise to allow a relationship between herself and Finnick...


**Author's Note: **Hello, readers! This is a sequel to my other Hunger Games story 'The Words That Matter'! So, if you haven't read that, then I suggest you go skedaddle on over there and check it out! Otherwise...you WILL be highly perplexed. You have been warned. :)

* * *

**The Words That Make Sense**

Allowing a smile to color her face, Katniss Everdeen sauntered into the room she shared with her new significant other. She could see him resting on their bed, a white sheet covering half of his body. His hands were behind his head and his eyes were shut tight. The male's breathing was slow and peaceful.

Moving towards the bed, Katniss could not keep her eyes off of him. Since their time in the woods, Katniss had been so close to him. He made her have these wonderful and unforgettable feelings that she could not describe in words. What they had was sacred and majestic. Well, that was what _she_ thought.

"Finnick…?" Katniss spoke quietly, sitting down next to the guy on the bed. She lifted a hand and rested it on top of his arm, gently caressing the skin there. Raising her eyes, she could see Finnick stirring in his sleep from her touch.

Finnick Odair kept stirring until his eyes slowly fluttered open. He was now just gazing upon Katniss' face. A smile painted his lips and he sat up, quickly wrapping his arms around the female's waist and pulling her on top of him. Katniss was surprised by his actions, but didn't protest. She wasn't used to being so close to Finnick, but it felt so right to her.

"I see you're awake." Katniss remarked, quickly pecking his lips afterwards.

Finnick chortled lowly. "You _woke_ me up."

"I did," Katniss didn't deny it. She nuzzled his cheek with her nose and felt his arms tighten around her waist. "What do you want to do today, huh? Want to go back out to the woods and just take a walk or something?"

"Why don't we stay here in bed and engage in some…_activities_?" Finnick purred in suggestion, playfulness touching his tone. Obviously, he was kidding around, but it still made Katniss' face turn bright red.

Katniss removed her gaze from the male's face, a frown crawling around her features. "Why did you have to say that? Say something that makes sense next time…" She grumbled in embarrassment, unwanted thoughts jumping into her head.

"You know you want to."

"Let go of me." Katniss demanded, now vexed. Even though she knew that they had something incredibly special and 'magical', the guy still aggravated her and got on her nerves constantly. It brought him glorious joy whenever he succeeded in riling her up. However, whenever she did get that way because of him, he would always soften her up by giving her kisses and hugs and whatnot.

It was like he had complete control over her. She would always succumb to his affectionate ways. He was just too irresistible and attractive. Plus, his personality intrigued her greatly and was the best part about the guy. Katniss began to wonder if it had been wise to allow a relationship between herself and Finnick.

"Why would I do that?" Finnick questioned Katniss, his tone low and seductive. There was still playfulness tickling his voice. "You look really comfortable right here on top of me, Katniss." He said in a teasing manner.

"You're getting on my nerves," Katniss bluntly stated, giving him a dull expression. She was trying to act like she didn't like the position that they were in. "…and you're not making any sense whatsoever."

Finnick gave her a quizzical expression, appearing innocent. "Do my words not make any sense to you?"

"The absurd words that somehow got out of your mouth managed to get me really irked, Finnick," Katniss mumbled, shifting a bit on top of the man. "You know, the ones you said at the beginning of this conversation."

Finnick seemed to ruminate on that for a minute before a wide grin appeared on his lips. "Oh! You're upset about what I said about us staying in bed and engaging in some 'activities'!" He blurted out with a chuckle.

Katniss' cheeks colored.

"Are you telling me you wouldn't like that?" Finnick asked wonderingly, raising an eyebrow in that playful manner of his. He was _still_ teasing her.

"No! Now let go of me!" Katniss exclaimed, sitting up and attempting to get out of his grasp, but the male's arms were tight around her waist and they kept her firmly there. "Come on, Finnick. Just let go already…!"

"So you _would_ like that?"

"Finnick…!"

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"_Finnick_!"

Finnick burst out laughing and Katniss gave him a really dark look, her face completely flushed. The male ceased his wonderful laughter before pressing a soft kiss to the girl's cheek. He brought his hand up and allowed his fingers to run through her hair.

"I'm sorry." He murmured apologetically, a small grin dancing on his lips.

Instantly, Katniss succumbed to his gentle touches. She smiled at him and got more comfortable on top of him. "There. Now you actually said something that made _sense_."

"Are you insulting me right now?" Finnick accused, both of his eyebrows shooting up.

"Shut up…"

Katniss stopped any more words from spilling out of Finnick's mouth by pressing her lips against his in a long kiss. A smile formed on her face as she felt him kissing back.

Yup. This was how it was for them.


End file.
